Tus celos me divierten
by Blue Papoyo
Summary: ¿Has tenido algún ataque de celos? ¿O has presenciado uno? Bueno Hinata vive muchas experiencias con el celoso de su novio Naruto. Experiencias que la hacen reír una y otra vez.


**Aasdasdasd! Este es un hermoso (según yo) one-shot, para una hermosa persona. Hishina Namikaze Hyuga esto es especialmente para ti :3. **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajs de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tus celos me divierten.**

Hinata se encontraba en ese momento. Ese momento donde te sientes una mala persona cuando no dañas a nadie y no haces nada ilegal, pero aún así aquel pequeño sentimiento de culpa invade tu pecho, por supuesto, la diversión siempre gana la batalla.

-¡Hinata-chan! -Podría jurar que llevaban más de una hora paseando por la casa, ella queriéndolo evitar para encerrarse y echarse a reír. Él para seguirla y reclamar. -¡Juro que esta es la última vez que sales de esta casa! -Freno el paso por el gran cuerpo de su rubio impidiéndoselo.

-Pero si solo salí por un helado -Señalo el envase sobre la mesa vacío suspirando divertida, esta era la cuarta vez que lo decía.

-Querías coquetear con el cajero ¿Cierto? Por eso saliste -El blondo cruzo los brazos frente si dando seriedad a su apariencia.

-¡Yo no coqueteo! -Ella también entrelazo sus brazos. Estaba ofendida. Vio directamente los ojos azules de su novio y él al verla en ese estado se arrepintió, más no lo demostró y en cambio inflo sus mejillas zorrunas.

-Bueno, tu no -Dijo en voz baja. La peliazul pudo notar el rostro apenado pero enseguida cambio a uno furioso -¡Pero aquel cajero si! -Hinata soltó un bufido parecido a una risa. Él ojiazul la miro todavía más enfadado si era posible.

-¡Pero si tiene quince años! -Le llevaba al pobre cajero involucrado unos siete años, ella no andaba con 'jóvenes' de quince y menos al tener un novio. -Además te tengo a ti -Soltó dulcemente. Se moría de risa por dentro pero la verdad ya era demasiado de sufrimiento a su amado.

-¡Basta de peros y dime de una vez que lo prefieres a él por ser más joven! -Hinata ya pudo reír dentro de su cabeza y libero una carcajada.

-¿Qué dices? Nada eso -Riendo un poco, abrazo por el cuello al rubio -A ti Naruto, no podría cambiarte por nada -Le beso la barbilla y Naruto repentinamente relajo su semblante. Inclino su cabeza para colocar sus labios en los labios de la chica.

-Lo se -Dijo al estar separados por unos pocos centímetros después del beso.

-Tonto -Dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza rubia ruborizada -Se supone que tu tenías que decir algo como ''Y yo a ti'' o ''Te amo tanto que nunca te dejaré'' -Su sonrojo aumento en sus mofletes.

-¿Para qué decírtelo si ya lo sabes de memoria? -Otorgo una sonrisa seductora poniendo nerviosa a Hinata.

-Por qué necesito escucharlo de ti -Seguía intranquila, y Naruto lo noto. Le encantaba ver aquel peculiar sonrojo, y más la propietaria, quien ni el avanzar del tiempo quitaba su forma de ser.

-Pues lo escucharás cada día, cada mañana, tarde y noche hasta que te hartes de mi -La abrazo contra si. Coloco su rostro masculino en el pelo de Hinata.

-Nunca me hartaría de ti -Apretó su abrazo no queriendo separarse ni un poco.

-Eso ya lo veremos -

.

-Vamos, dime de una buena vez -Estrellaba una y otra vez el pie derecho como un conejo.

-Si ya te lo he dicho mil veces -Mientras lo decía se sentó en la silla viendo el reloj de pared, un nuevo récord se había marcado, río al escucharlo en su mente con voz de locutor y Naruto pensó que se burlaba de él.

-Dilo una vez más y me iré -Hinata levanto una ceja.

-¿A dónde te iras? -El ojiazul se quedo en silencio unos segundos y Hinata río más.

-A otro lugar -Dejo el golpeteo con el pie.

-¿Cuál es ese otro lugar? -Naruto maldijo por la pregunta.

-Una casa -La peliazul rodeo los ojos.

-¿Qué casa? -Volvió a preguntar.

-La de una persona -Por un momento Hinata quiso decir ''No me digas'' de manera sarcástica pero de alguna forma lo impidió.

-¿Qué persona? -

-La que tiene una madre y un padre -Suspiro. Otra librada.

-Sabes que odio este juego -Hizo un puchero dulce.

-Pues dímelo y dejaré ese juego -Cruzo sus brazos decidido.

-Gaara es atractivo -Susurro, lo suficiente alto para llegar al oído sobrehumano (en ese momento) de Naruto.

-¡..! -

-¡No estoy diciendo que me guste! -

-¡Si lo estas diciendo! -

-¡Pero no de forma sentimental! -

-¡Puuff! -Resoplo -¿Gaara?. -Pronunció el nombre de su amigo pelirrojo -¿Qué sigue? ¿El perro del vecino? -Hinata no contesto, aguantaba la respiración igual que las risas encerradas en sus pulmones. Naruto no se daba cuenta de que estaba ofendiendo a uno de sus mejores amigos bajando su 'lindura' masculina a la de un perro. Claro, no era que los perros fueran feos, no todos.

Pero por estar reteniendo el aire Naruto pensó mal y equivocado, muy equivocado.

-¿¡Te gusta el perro del vecino!? -Grito alarmado -¡No! ¿Es que soy feo? ¿No te complazco en la cama? ¿Huelo mal? ¿Ronco por la noche? -Hinata dobló la mitad de su cuerpo estallando como un globo, incluso con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Ella que era simple para hacer reír y venia su novio con esas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? -Calmo sus gritos al ver a la peliazul y se acerco preocupado.

-Naruto -

-¿Qué? -

-Algún día de estos me vas a matar -Y de nuevo, Naruto lo interpretó todo mal.

-Ya veo -Apretó sus puños -Así que estas terminando conmigo -Dijo.

Y lo siguiente que escucho Hinata fue el llanto de Naruto. Un peculiar llanto, ese que aumento la risa de Hinata. Lloraba como un niños de cinco años, se tañaba los ojos quitando las lágrimas sin efecto.

-¡No me dejes! -Chillaba -¡Te prometo que no volveré a quitarte la cobija por la noche! -Hinata se incorporó -¡Veremos las películas cursis que quieras! -Avanzo hacia el rubio llorón -¡No me comeré tus chocolates jamas! -Se detuvo frente al él. Naruto no lo notaba por su llanto -¡Comeré todas las verduras de mi plato! -Hinata suspiro.

_Pum_

El llanto se detuvo. Hnata le dio un toque en su cabellera rubia.

-Naruto -Reía bajo -Algún día me matarás de risa con tus celos -Completo la frase de hace unos minutos.

-¿Eh? -

-Cualquier otra pareja se separaría por los celos del otro -Acariciaba el pelo amarillo como si fuera un cachorro. -Pero .. -Naruto la miraba con fijeza.

-¿Pero? -

-Nosotros somos diferentes. Tus celos también -

-¿Eh? -Volvió a decir.

-_Tus celos me divierten_ -

Estos eran algunos días de la vida con la pareja Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.

**Fin.**

_**Yay~ ¡Aquí no acaba! ... bueno este one-shot si. ¡Pero!. Hay otro que tiene algo de conexión con este. ¡Algo!.**_

_**¿Cómo? Bueno la verdad mientras pensaba en como hacer este one-shot se me ocurrieron dos ideas pero no funcionaba las dos en uno. Uno era mi intento de ''humor'' y el otro era algo triste, así que decidí hacer dos en ves de uno y tantan! **_

_**¿Les gusto!. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**_

_**Y pasen al otro one-shot (que subiré en un momento).**_

_**¿Me dejarían uno de sus hermosos y sensuales reviews?**_

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
